This invention relates to clamping devices and particularly to fluid actuated power clamps ideally suited for holding workpieces in fixtures.
Power clamps are used in industrial applications for holding workpieces of many sizes and shapes during forming and machining operations. Such devices typically include a pneumatically or hydraulically actuated cylinder which causes one or more arms to move through a desired range of motion to push against a workpiece. Depending on the specific application, the user may wish to actuate one arm or two arms, in some cases along a linear path, and in other cases along a rotational path. Heretofore, it has been necessary for the power clamp user to order a specific configuration of power clamp device depending on the types of arms and the range and type of arm motion desired. This required the separate manufacture, stocking, handling, etc. of a variety of power clamp models.
In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a power clamp suited for application, being capable of use to actuate a variety of configurations of arms and to move then over a variety of types of motion. A further object of this invention is to provide such a power clamp employing a minimum of components and one which is easily adapted by the user for various applications.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.